It Won't Last Forever
by Emily the Walrus
Summary: Topher was never the type to care much about others, except himself and Chris. But every since he found a sad Samey. . he wants to figure her out. (Chapter 25 now out c: )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! So, at first, I didn't think i was going to like TDPI because I wasn't the biggest fan of Revenge of the Island, but I was wrong! I kind of adore this season. **

**Also, if this is horrible, don't be too harsh please. I came up with this last night when I was super hungry, tired, and bored. I don't think it's too bad, considering my writing is usually quite worse. **

**I'm also a big fan of shipping Samey and Topher sooooooooo. . .**

**OH! Lastly, I won't totally be focusing on much of the challenges or who goes home in what order. I'm just gonna let this flow for its self. If you want anything requested, you can always leave it in a review or message me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Chris? Chriiiiis?"

The sound of Topher's voice was echoing through the island as the handsome teen searched for his idol. There was so much Topher wanted to ask the host. He decided now, at around ten at night, was a wonderful time to discuss them. There was no challenges or anyone to bug him, so it made perfect sense. As Topher wandered, he heard tiny cries or pain and sobbing.

Topher rolled his eyes. He had better things to do then go look for that noise. Probably something stupid. As he searched for Chris, he ended up finding the thing that was making the noise- Samey. As he neared her, he saw her place her arms behind her back. He looked down at her.

"Hey, Samey? Have you seen Chris?" he asked cluelessly. She shook her head, closing her pink rimmed eyes.

"Hi, Topher. . . .no, sorry. I haven't seen him. . ." she said softly, only a decibel above a whisper. Topher sighed frustratedly, crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a child.

"_Darn _it! I had so much to discuss with him!" He sat down on the rock next to her. He finally noticed how sad she looked as she tried scooting off. He finally asked "Hey, are you okay?"

The blonde nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Everything is perfectly fine." She made herself smile. She stood up quickly with her arms still behind her. "It's getting late. I better go so Amy can get her nightly foot massage." Before she could run off, Topher stood up.

"Wait. . .why are you hiding your hands behind your back?" He gasped, wide eyed. "You got Chris's autograph, didn't you? Well. . ." Topher laughed. "I win because I have his cell phone!" He pulled out the cell phone from his pocket. Samey was looking at him with wide eyes. hen he pulled out the cell phone, she laughed halfheartedly.

"Oh. . .y-yeah. I got his autograph. . .lucky you. . .getting his cell phone. . ." She began to back away a little. Topher reached for her hands.

"Still, it'd be cool to see his signature up clo-" As he toched her arms, she pulled away, running off.

"Sorry, Topher!" she yelled back to him shakily. "Amy will kill me if she doesn't get her foot massage!" Like that, she was gone. Again, Topher stomped his foot.

"No fair!" he cried out, hating the fact that someone else got his idol's autograph. It was then that he noticed there was red on his hands. . .blood.

He gasped. Samey was bleeding. . .on Chris's autograph!

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. Chapter one. I hope you enjoy where this story is going. I know this chapter was short, but it's only the first of many chapters. Thanks for reading! Have a good day! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I decided to update extra early, since I wrote chapter two already. **

**I hope to write a new chapter every day! Glad you like it! X**

* * *

Topher woke up the next day in the middle of the woods. He had ended up back at the same rock after not finding Chris. Too tired to go further, he just fell asleep there. Stretching, Topher got up and looked around. It was dawn out. "Hmmm." His stomach growled.

"Welp, better go see if Jasmine and Amy got food yet." As he said Amy's name, he remembered the encounter he had with Samey. "...and to see how ruined Chris's autograph is" Not knowing exactly where he was, he just went the same way Samey had gone.

"Maybe I wanted to wear that, SAMEY!" That was what Topher heard as he neared the Kinosewak tree cabin. Outside of it stood the very tall Jasmine, who rolled her eyes.

"But. . .you said. . .that you didn't like the longer sleev-" came Samey's quiet voice. Amy cut her off.

"Nevermind! Just hurry up! I'm hungry!" Topher smirked. He found it pretty amusing every time the twins fought. Out of the cabin came Samey, dressed in the longer sleeved shirt that was just discussed. Topher cocked an eyebrow. He was so used to Amy going with Jasmine. This was different.

As Samey and Jasmine walked into the woods, Topher got the idea to follow. Now seemed like a good time to discuss the autograph.

As Samey picked blueberries, Topher said "Hey!" causing her to jump and drop her bucket. Jasmine jumped too, which made a tree shake. "Ya have a reason for sneakin' up on us?" Jasmine asked, partially annoyed. Topher smiled and nodded.

"I'd say it's pretty important. I gotta ask Samey here something." Samey looked at him in a mix of confusion and terror. Jasmine also seemed confused, but slowly smiled. "Oh. . .right, right. . .I'll just go and search on the other side of the woods." She went on her way. Topher looked her way, weirded out.

x

_ Jasmine in the confessional_

"I had no idea that they held any interest in each other! Hmmm. . .well, he's a bit conceited. I'm sure she could change him though. Good for Samey! Hopefully the witch doesn't take 'im from her. . ."

x

"Huh. Weird. Anyways, Samey, when you ran off I noticed blood on my hands from when I grabbed at your arm. And I also noticed that you were sad. It led me to one conclusion." The look in his green eyes was serious.

Samey started shaking. "Wh-what?" she asked fearfully. He sighed. "You bled on Chris's autograph, which caused you to cry. It'd make me cry too. " He patted her back. "It'll be okay. Chris is a cool guy. He might not give you a second autograph, but maybe if I talk to him, he will."

She blinked, still tense. "Um. . .it's fine. Really. Silly me," she chuckled halfheartedly, feeling awkward. "If I ruined the first, I don't deserve the second." She breathed a tiny sigh of relief as she went back to picking blueberries.

"Nonsense! Chris and I are tight! It'll be easy!" He looked around. "Well, this looks boring, so I'm going to go back and fix up my hair. Gotta look perfect!" He walked off. At least he figured that out. Man, he was smart!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mostly a set up chapter for later drama. Also, reminder, I'm making up challenges and the order people ****leave. Why? Because its my story c: Enjoy!**

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Team Kinosewak sat around, eating the foraged food. Rodney, who was looking at Amy lovingly, spoke up.

"Thanks for the wonderful food, Jasmine and Amy," he said, looking between the two. Jasmine frowned as Amy smiled proudly Samey looked ready to speak, but Topher spoke up instead.

"Actually, today, I saw Samey go with Jasmine. I was there for a little bit," he said smoothly, seeming proud. All eyes turned to him. Samey's eyes held relief, as Amy's held anger.

"Oh. . .well, thanks, Samey," Rodney said, love turning towards her. Samey nodded, happy to finally get the credit she deserved.

*_Jasmine in confessional*_  
"Awwww! Wasn't that so sweet of 'im? A match made in 'eaven. I wonder if Shawn will ever be the same with me. Ya know, when he gets over zombies."

_*Amy_ in_ confessional_*  
"WHY WOULD HE STAND UP FOR HER? She is NOTHING. If anything, he should've just kept his mouth shut! What? Does she have some spell on him?"  
"Did someone say _spell?"_ came a voice from outside.  
"SHUT UP, WIZARD BOY!"

Topher ignored the weird smile Jasmine was giving him and continued eating. He had to keep his skin looking nice. He also had to keep his mind on track- autographs, co-hosting, looking good.

Soon, a challenge was called into order. As Chris explained it, Topher continued the compliments (and partial rudeness of his age.) It wasn't until the challenge actually started that Topher remembered his mission.

"Chri-" he began. Chris cut him off, full of annoyance.

"Topher. Go. Help your team. Save your questions for later." He looked ready to push the teen off of the cliff. Topher sighed.

"But this is im-"

"ZIP IT!" Jasmine rolled her eyes and pulled her teammate along.

"

Stop your badgerin' and hurry up. We got a load of work to do." The challenge was similar to the hunting one from season one, but they had to hunt down animals marked with the teams' symbol. Each had to find three (dangerous) animals.  
"Okay, so there's seven of us an' three animals. If we 'ave two pairs of two and one pair of three, we can win this," Jasmine said. As the team nodded, Jasmine continued. "Alright. So who goes with who?"

"I shall take my minion here to help me plot against these vile vermon!" Max laughed "evilly" as he pointed to Scarlett. Scarlett sighed.

"...Okay. . .anyways, Samey, you go with-"

"Me, duh. No one wants to deal with you, Sparamy," Amy said harshly to her younger twin sister. Samey nodded sadly.

"Actually. . .I was goin' to say Topher, but ya can be a team of three, I guess." Her voice was unsure. Amy smirked.

"Fine with me. At least we'll have a better chance with Topher here. Gives me some useful help." Topher looked up from Chris's cell phone.

"Huh? Oh. Okay," he said. Why was Jasmine so weird when it came to him and Samey today? Eh, who cared? Two twins to watch fight while they searched for an animal. Could help him with his narration skills. Amy was probably right anyways, Samey was kind of weird and the two could use help from a guy like him.

"I guess it's you an' me, Rodney. . ." Jasmine said, causing Rodney to smile and nod. "Let's get a move on!" With that, they all split up.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! There'll be twin drama and all of next chapter. Sorry this one was boring!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope ya guys don't mind that I update again c: I suppose it is better than doing it once a month. Eh, it's summer, I ****have time on my hands. Two a.m. writing is fun (:**

* * *

"I believe we should take clumsy Samey's paintball gun away from her and just use her as the shield."

This was a plan nominated by Amy as Topher, Samey, and she walked through the woods. Samey looked at her sister with sadness as she went to hand the gun away.

"Nah, let her keep it," Topher said, looking through Chris's phone. He was too busy waiting for a call to work, so Samey could do it instead for now. Both twins looked at him in shock. Amy took the phone away.

Topher looked at her in horror. "I'm waiting for a call!" he whined.

"They can leave a message!" Amy said, tone becoming frustrated. Samey didn't know if she was mad about the phone, or because Topher let her keep her gun. Either way, she was thankful.

"Samey! Walk faster! God, I know you're slow in the head, but your legs can move!" Amy bossed.

_Wow. . .is she always this way?_ Topher thought to himself. Or maybe she's just mad about the autograph._ I'll make sure Chris gives her one too_.

Amy's torment towards her sister continued as they walked on stealthily. Since Topher didn't have Chris's phone, (thanks, Amy!) he paid close attention.

"God, you look gross! Feel smart wearing linger sleeves now, huh? Just roll up your sleeves, geez!"

"O-oh. . .I'm all-" Samey said softly, looking at the sleeves.

"I don't really care. All of your talking is going to lose us this challenge!" Normally, Topher would think this would be a nice time to commentate, but something stopped him.

He cleared his throat. Before he could speak, a mechanical bunny with one eye came by. It had the salmon on it.

Samey pointed her gun at it, but got it swatted out by Amy, who screamed "I'll get it!" This caused the bunny to run off. As they chased it, Amy screamed at Samey.

"This is all your fault! If you would've just let me do it, we'd be closer to winning! You are so going home tonight!"

Samey looked mad. "You're the one who screamed at me! Y-you swatted my gun out of my hands. . ."

"Only because you're so clumsy and would've missed, Sparamy!"  
"Listen, Amy- though this is hilarious- maybe you should cut Samey some slack. It's only an autograph," Topher said, getting a headache from this. Headaches would cause aging wrinkles. . .look at Chris!

"What are you talking about?" Amy said, scrunching her eyebrows in annoyance and confusion.

"Wait, you don't know?" Topher asked. Nearby, Samey facepalmed.

"Know what?"

"About the autograph. Isn't that why you're yelling at her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm yelling at her for being dumb and clumsy!"

By this time, bunny stopped, and an annoyed looking Topher shot at it. Green paint covered it, as it twitched and caught on fire.

"Chris? Chris, did you see it?" Topher yelled excitedly, momentarily forgetting what he was talking about.

"Yes, Topher, " said a bored Chris from a loudspeaker. "We all saw it."

Topher cheered a little bit before turning to the twins. "As I was saying-"

"No time! You can have story hour after we take this back to our team!" Amy said. It was still on fire. "Samey, pick it up."

"It's on fire. . ." Samey said quietly.

"It'll feel like when you clumsily burnt your hand retrieving my cookie that feel inside the oven. Hurry!" Amy was running back. Topher looked down at Samey , who was trying to put the fire out.

"Let me help," he said, shocking even himself. He shot some more paint at it to cool down the fire. Samey picked it up, smiling gratefully at him.

"Thank you. . ." she said. He smiled back.

"What can I say? You already lost an autograph, and your sister was kind of bossy." The bunny twitched once more.

"We better hurry, " Samey said , running off with him after Amy. They were neck and neck with Maskwak. For them, it was Ella and Sugar. Sugar was staring daggers at a singing Ella, whom seemed partially devastated that they had to hurt a mechanical creature.

As Topher and Samey neared the end, Amy tripped Samey. She figured if they lost, Samey could go home. Thankfully, when Samey tripped, the bunny flew across the line. Their team won!

As Kinosewak cheered their victory, Topher helped his new friend Samey up.  
"Here-wait," he said when

he noticed the lines across Samey's arm. Samey's pulled down her sleeve quickly.

"It's nothing. Just fell into a bush," she said sheepishly. She scurried after Jasmine. Topher stood there, thinking for a moment. Then. . .he shrugged. He ran after his team.

"Amy! Can I have the phone back?"

* * *

**if you haven't noticed, I love making Topher clueless. It's so him. I think he's adorable c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five time! Good news! This week should run smoothly of updates because I won't have cheerleading practice! So now I can continue with every day updates! Enjoy!**

* * *

After the winning meal from Buster's Belly Bruisin' Bunny Burgers, Topher looked around at his teammates. Ever since noticing Amy's bossiness from earlier, he decided to pay more attention and analyze people. He might as well. Amy wouldn't let him have the phone back until sun down.

He looked over at Jasmine first. The Aussie was tweedling with branches and twigs, brown eyes filled with total concentration. _she seems to know what goes right and what doesn't. Huh. Maybe she's not just a bossy or terrifyingly tall girl. __Maybe just really smart. . . She's kind of pretty, not my type though._

Next, he looked at Rodney. The farm boy was watching Jasmine adoringly. _He's kind_ o_f an idiot_. _He's really clueless about girls. Pfft. At least I don't have that issue. He should really learn from the master. I.e. me._

He continued going through the others. Scarlett seemed to hold a solid annoyance and secret & Max was just like a toddler. The twins were harder for Topher to figure out.

He looked at Amy first. He was pretty sure it was Amy. She looked mad and was glaring at her sister as the latter painted the former's nails.

_ Well. . . Amy's more confident, I think. She's also prettier. That beauty mark kind of works for her. Man, the cheerleaders at my school aren't that pretty. She's just kind of bossy. Eh, who cares?_

Now he looked at Samey._Well, God, she's been acting weird. I feel bad for her autograph dilemma -gotta remember that- but she is so awkward. Is it because Amy's bossy or what? If it is, well, why does it bother her?_

_Or maybe Amy's bossy because her sister's weird?_ Topher was getting tired of analyzing. His brain was hurting. He looked at the sky. It was sun down. He held his hand out to Amy.

"Hey! It's sundown," he said excitedly. Amy rolled her teal eyes.

"Um, hel-lo? Do you not see that I'm busy?" she waved her drying pink nails. Topher waved his hand back, but in annoyance.

"Come onnnn, you said I could have it back! I need to check for a message!" he complained. Amy looked at her nails then sighed. She pushed the bottle over on Samey's skirt, leaving a stain.

"Klutz! Hand him the stupid phone!" Amy commanded, shaking her head. "You owe me new nail polish." Samey reached over grimly and handed Topher the phone. He beamed.

"Thank you," he said, leaving the tree cabin to go search for bars. Sadly, he got no messages from the producers. Only a stupid voice mail from Chris's mom saying his uncle Randy had a heart attack. He shook his head.

"I bet they didn't feel like leaving a message. . ." he mumbled, feeling sad and angry. This was his big chance!

As he wandered, he finally heard his other mission-Chris's voice! He ran the way it was coming from, arms waving frantically.

"Chris! Chris!" he cried, overjoyed. He saw his idol drinking coffee and hanging out with Chef near a television. The older man closed his eyes. He was getting really annoyed with Topher.

"What," he said in a statement, not a question. Topher smiled.

"I had an important mission from earlier I need to discuss with you."

"Topher, as I said before, I'm not letting you host." Topher shook his head.

"Though you'll change your mind in that, that's not the mission. You see, that autograph you gave Samey earlier got ruined. She bled on it or something. I decided that since you and I are friends, I could get a new one for her." Chris just stared at him in utter silence for a few moments.

". . .what?" he asked. He exchanged looks with Chef. Topher scratched his head.

"You didn't hear me? I know that your hearing gets worse with age but-"

"Topher! I heard you, I just don't know what autograph you're talking about. I never gave Samey one." Chris's eyes were filling with rage over Topher's age statement. Topher's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"But Samey sa-"

"Please, just go. Dude, she was obviously lying to you. I would too, so you'd go away. I should've done that for this conversation."

"B-"

"Go. Away." Chef stood up, ready to throw Topher. He finally got the hint and ran off through the island. Chris sat back, sighing.

"That kid used to be okay, what happened?" he asked Chef. Chef shrugged.

"He's a fan of you, what did you expect?" With that comment, Chris nodded until he caught on.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Next chapter, Topher might try to think over things. . . might.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is super short , but I can write the next on**** later today! Would you guys want that or no? Let me know! (: **

**By the way, I watched the finale for TDPI again & I realized how disappointing it was. They should've had the losers come back to watch like they usually do! Also, it seemed really. . .rushed and boring.**

* * *

Topher walked around confused. Why did Samey lie about the autograph? Why was she really sad?_ Why weren't th_e_ producers calling him?_

These questions swam through his mind as he made his way back towards the tree cabin. He made an abrupt stop to the rock he had been at only one night before. He sat down.

_Maybe she just wanted to seem cool, so she lied about the autograph. Maybe she thinks she can be as cool as Amy_, he thought. He sighed. That last part seemed a little harsh. But the more Topher thought about it, the more he decided she deserved it.

_She made me look like an idiot in front of Chris! He probably thinks I'm strange now! Great, just great. She is really lucky we weren't filming._

"I'll tell her off next time I see her," he huffed. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk again. Suddenly, he tripped over a stone.

After getting up and making sure his hair and face were okay, he kicked the rock. Under it, was something shiny. Curious, he kneeled down to pick it up. It was a small piece of a mirror.

"Oh, good. I need this." He fixed his messy brown hair as he looked into it. It was as he studied himself that he noticed a red stain on it.

"This must belong to a girl. It has lipstick on it." He started laughing. The girl must have been kissing her reflection. The fact that it was broken must've also meant it broke upon seeing her reflection.

As he went to put it in his pocket, it pricked his finger. "Ow! Sharp!" he whined childishly. He put his finger in his mouth for a quick second to stop the bleeding. "Someone could hurt themself on that!" He kept it in his pocket though, just in case someone was looking for it.

He yawned and went on his merry way.

* * *

**Again, sorry how short it is! I will be a good girl and do another chapter after dinner tonight! Hope you enjoyed this one though x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I told you I would update again today. (: this chapter isn't super long either, but we're getting closer to the good stuff. I know it is taking a long time, but I don't like rushed love stories where they figure it out in three seconds.**** Anyways, enjoyyy x**

**Thank you for all of ****your kind reviews also, they mean the world to me. I love you guys (: **

* * *

Topher huffed back up the tree cabin, ready to call Samey put on her monstrous lies to him. Sadly for him, she was sound asleep on the floor, Amy's things covering her bed. He looked at her a little longer, pondering waking her up or not.

He finally decided not to. He was too tired and needed his manly beauty sleep. He went over to his bed and fell asleep, thinking of how he would get his point across.

The next day was a weekend day. That meant no challenges because the producers said teens need "days off." Topher hoped they would call today.

When he woke up, he noticed he was the only one still asleep. He rubbed his eyes, stretching. After he made sure he looked camera ready handsome, he went to look for Samey.

Outside of the cabin, he found out that Samey was getting food with Jasmine again. He came to the assumption that she was only doing this to seem nice and un-liar like. But he knew the truth.

He went off on a quest to find the girls once again. This time, Samey was alone, picking strawberries. Also this time, she actually noticed him.

"Oh, hi, Topher," she said, smiling innocently. He pouted.

"Don't do the angel impression with me. I know what you did!" he said harshly. Her face paled.

"You-you do?" she dropped the berries onto the ground, biting her lip. He nodded.

"Yes I did. I can't believe you would do that!"

"I-I couldn't help it. I-" He put a hand up, stopping her from continuing.

"You made me look like a fool in front of Chris. I might never get to co host with him because of you! You ruined my dreams!" Samey's face regained color as she tried to understand.

"What do I have to do with your dreams of co hosting?" she asked. Topher threw his hands into the air.

"Everything! Seriously, what you did makes me truly understand why people prefer Amy! You . . .you. . .dream crusher! You probably crushed Amy's dreams too!" Samey looked like she just got punched in the face.

"I know I can't do anything right, but . . ." she whispered. Topher looked at her with grimness.

"Look, I thought I might actually be your friend, but there's no chance now. You lied to me about the autograph and that's that." Samey's teal eyes widened.

"Wait, Topher, I didn't know-" She was so confused. They weren't talking about the same thing obviously. He shook his head.

"You didn't know. I don't believe that for a second. You knew all along. You want to be his co host, so you make me the fool. I'm starting to believe Amy is the nice one." He began walking back, stomping angrily.

"Topher. . ." Samey said, knowing it was of no use. It was a win-lose situation. The win was that he didn't know the truth, the lose was that she screwed up. . . once again.

* * *

**There ya have it until tomorrow x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good evening, guys! ****Sorry it's so late in the da****y. I've been busy (: Enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful day! X**

* * *

Topher was quite surprised when he sat down with the rest of Team Kinosewak to eat. Samey was not there. Not that he cared, of course. He was just mildly curious.

Probably too embarrassed to come, he thought to himself. He sat between Jasmine and Amy.

"Ugh, where is Samey? Did she get lost?" Amy complained. Topher was pretty glad that she asked, so he didn't have to. Amy's eyes widened in excitement. "Maybe she was eaten or attacked!"

Jasmine glared at her friend's twin. "No, she was not eaten." She sighed. "I'm not exactly sure where she is, but I doubt she was eaten."

Amy rolled her eyes and went on eating. Topher felt a slight alarm. If she was eaten, would it be his fault? That wouldn't look good on a résumé. Something in him caused him to feel guilty. He couldn't bring himself to eat.

After everyone was going back to doing their own thing, Topher went to talk to Jasmine. "Uh, Jasmine?" She looked down at him.

"Yeah, Topher?" Topher tried figuring out exactly what to say. He really didn't plan ahead. "Come on, I can't read minds."

"Um . . .so. . .it might be my fault that Samey. . .didn't come to eat. . ." Jasmine stared at him, flash of anger beaming in her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" she asked. Samey was pretty much the sister she never had. If Topher had hurt her, he was a dead man.

"Well . . .there was this huge thing about her having Chris's autograph and she ruined it. So, being the wonderful guy I am, I was going to get her a new one. But it all turned out to be a lie, so . . .I flipped out."

"Then you broke up with her, didn't ya?" Jasmine asked, staring him down. Topher's green eyes widened in alarm.

"What? I was never dating her!"

"You weren't?" Jasmine felt confused.

"No!"

"But you had an important question for her."

Topher rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Uh, yeah. The autograph." Did people not understand how important that was?

Jasmine was silent for a few moments, but soon slowly nodded. "Ohhhhh. . ."

*_Jasmine in confessional_*

"Wow, am I the biggest idiot ever or what?" *shakes head* "No, actually, that is still Topher."

"I would never date Samey! Especially after she lied to me!" Topher exclaimed. He leaned against a tree. "But I'm starting to feel bad now, since no ones seen her."

Jasmine facepalmed. "Then stop moping and go look for her!"

"But she's your best friend," Topher whined.

"And you're idiot who is upset with her over a stupid autograph. "

Topher looked shocked. "It isn't stupid!"

Jasmine picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Do ya wanna be thrown off into the forest, or would ya rather walk?" He gulped.

"Walking's fine," he whimpered. Jasmine nodded and let him go. Topher ran into the forest.

"Samey? Saaamey?" he called rather boredly. He had been searching for, like, thirty minutes. Shouldn't she have turned up by now? He had checked half of the forest, I mean!

He finally came to the genius conclusion to check where he found her last time. As he neared, he heard a noise. He wasn't sure what though.

"Samey, look, sorry to yell at you. But you should've known- Samey!" His eyes opened as wide as possible and he stopped in his tracks. Samey was hiding near the darkest end of the trees, holding something sharp close to her wrist.

* * *

**Finally got to the things you guys were waiting for (;**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must say, I love your guys' reactions to my cliffhanger. I asked myself "how much of an asshole would I be if I didn't update for a month?" I figured not to-I'm not that mean (: here you guys go. Sorry it's so short. I think I have insomnia because it is almost three a.m. & I'm wide awake. I decided to write this chapter early, considering I only write the last one about 12 hours ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

Samey's tear filled eyes widened in alarm. She threw the sharp object to the ground, pulling her sleeves down as far as possible. Her face was flushed. "I was.. . I was just. . ."

Topher kneeled next to her. "Just what?"

She sighed shakily. "It doesn't matter. I promise."

Topher's stomach was doing a flip. He shook his head. The more he thought about it, the more he was actually understanding.

"Samey, don't lie to me again." His voice wasn't filled with anger like earlier, it was something he never really used. Softness, kindness.

Samey bit her lip and looked down. Topher took her arm gently yet quickly, pushing up the sleeve. Not only was there the marks from when she "fell into a bush," but there was new ones. New lines covered with blood. Some were straight across, other diagonal. Some were even crossed.

Topher couldn't speak. He honestly knew he had never been in this situation before.

Samey took this time to speak. "I-I didn't mean to lie. . .it-it's just. . .I didn't wa-want. . ." She wanted to burst into tears. She felt so embarrassed and childish.

Topher sighed, his throat tightening. "It doesn't matter." It didn't anymore, the autograph issue meant nothing to him anymore. He felt guilty, like this was all of his fault. Maybe it was.

He looked at her bloody arm again, wishing he knew what to do. He knew he had towels for when he needed to dry his hair, but was it worth it? He decided it was. "I'll be right back."

He ran back to the tree cabin, relieved no one was around, and ram back to Samey. He laid the towel on her arm, trying to soak up some of the blood.

They were both silent for quite some time. They didn't know what to say to each other. Topher suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out the piece of the mirror.

"This is yours too. . .isn't it?" he asked quietly. She nodded shamefully. Topher dropped it to the ground, his fingers burning at the touch of it now. "You know . . .you didn't have to do this to yourself."

Samey let out a small whimper. "I had every right to."

"Why though? You seem to have a great life. You're a cheerleader, you have a nice sister-" Samey scoffed.

"Topher. . .my life is a living hell. . ." she said without any emotion. She didn't need to. Her face showed it all. All of the pain, the fear, and the sadness. All wrapped into a sixteen year old girl.

Topher sat next to her in the dark cold cave. He continued dabbing the blood on her arm, his other hand trying to help remove her tears. He sighed sadly.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

**Hope you liked! X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry so late! I had an eye appointment! This chapter is kinda long so enjoy**!

* * *

Samey shook her head, scoffing away from Topher. "No, I promise, it's not important. Thanks for the towel. I'll pay you back for it." She was expecting him to leave. To her anxiety, he didn't.

"Technically, if you're hurting yourself, it must be important. Anyways, a good way of repaying me for the towel could be that you tell me everything," he said, half smiling. She looked up at him. He scooted closer to her. "Come on."

She sighed painfully. "It's just. . .my life is hell. It. . . it always has been. Even when I was born. . .Amy likes to remind me of my 'laziness at birth' because I was born seventeen minutes after her. That's so stupid to me. . .she hates me.

"She thinks that's she's better. You know, when I was little, I told myself she wasn't. I ended up believing it." She blinked back tears. "Amy is perfect. She wins first at everything, she's beautiful, she's the favorite among everyone. . ."

Topher felt horrible. He had thought of Amy as prettier and better too. As she continued speaking of Amy's cruelty, he realized it was the other way around.

"When we were twelve, she had me shave my head. 'People can't tell us apart,' she said. My mother and father yelled at me. 'Serves you right,' they said. They weren't proud of me. I never won first place. I wasn't perfect like Amy," Samey whimpered, looking at her clotted arm. "They talk about me poorly. Sometimes at home, I hear them on the phone with relatives. They're all praising Amy's wonderful grades and projects. They don't say anything about me." She looked at Topher.

"They don't know that I do Amy's homework and projects. I fail because I can't finish mine on time." She closed her eyes.

She went over more stories of Amy. How Amy got a car when they turned sixteen, but she didn't; how Amy got a second car after she ruined the first; how Amy had her friends torture Samey at school. Tears were streaming down her face again. Topher didn't know what came to him-he stroked her hair.

"I didn't want to hurt myself. That. . .that wasn't my plan. I just. . .I didn't know what to do anymore. I figured if no one cared about me, why should I? I'm . . .I'm nothing!" She stood up. "I'm so tired of being lesser than everyone! I'm tired of not having friends! I'm tired of Amy telling me how ugly I am, how fat I am. I'm tired of my parents not loving me." She was pacing now.

"I came on this show to get away from her, to get away from all of them! I wanted to make friends. . .no one here thinks of me highly, except Jasmine. . . But you know, she calls me Samey too. I'm not Samey. My name is Samantha, not Same-antha. I'm just Sammy, not Samey. . ." She sat back down and looked at him. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

Topher looked at her. He looked at the girl who was scared, the girl filled with insecurities. She was a girl who didn't have happiness. He never thought he'd feel bad for her, for anyone but himself. He was wrong.

"Because I asked you to. I never knew you had it this hard. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He wiped more of her years away gently.

"Everything your sister says to you is wrong. I thought she was a kind and confident girl. She's not kind at all. She's horrible, you're not. You're a wonderful person." He smiled at her. "You had a right to lie to me about the autograph. I'll get my own from Chris someday. Right now, all that matters is my friend Same-Sammy."

Sammy could've cried all over again. Topher figured this, and gave her a tight hug. Sammy's eyes widened.

"I don't wanna ruin your shirt. . ." Topher shrugged.

"I have more," he answered. Sammy hugged back gently.

"Thank you. . .thank you for listening."

"Anytime," Topher replied. He made a mental note to protect his new friend as much as he could. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

The phone in his pocket vibrated. His reflex was to pick it up, but he didn't.

_They can leave a message_, he thought.

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow as early as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh , your reviews had me shocked! I was surprised that some of you cried! I've never had that happen! Thank you guys for even reading this! I thought it'd be horrible, but you guys really like it!**** Enjoy this chapter(:**

* * *

After the hug, Sammy looked curious. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. Topher smiles, raising am eyebrow.

"No reason not to," he shrugged. Sammy looked down shyly.

"Um . .what made you come looking for me?" Topher leaned back against the cave wall, arms behind his head.

"Well, when you didn't turn up to eat, I felt guilty. I figured I had hurt your feelings. I decided to tell Jasmine, whom nearly killed me. She said it was my fault, so I should look for you."

Sammy nodded, smiling halfheartedly. "I'm glad she didn't come look. I wouldn't want her to see . . .this." She nodded her head towards her arms.

Topher smiling bitterly, sighing quietly. "You know, Sammy, it wont last forever. Your sister won't be able to hurt you forever." Sammy was silent, so he continued.

"Trust me, I'm the youngest in my family. My brothers and sisters were horrible to me. Not the way Amy is to you, but still. Then they moved out and things were A.O.K."

Sammy shrugged. "She'll always find a way. She doesn't want me to be happy. She wants me to die, that I know for a fact."

"When you leave home, you don't have to talk to her or any of them again. It'll be a fresh start for you." Topher grinned at her as he spoke. "She'll regret everything."

Sammy laughed softly. "Amy isn't one to regret things. She never has. It's not like I don't want to talk to them -I just want to know why they don't love me as much as I do them. Because even though she abuses me in every way, I still love my sister."

_She forgives too easily_, Topher thought to himself as he nodded. Amy didn't deserve her sister's forgiveness and love, just as much as Sammy didn't deserve the abuse.

Topher's stomach started rumbling in hunger. "Maybe we should head back." If anyone would ask why there was blood on his shirt and towel, he'd say about bushes like Sammy did or something.

Sammy shook her head. "I rather stay here."

"Aren't you hungry?" Topher asked, looking at the thin blonde. Sammy shrugged.

"A little bit, but I still have my bag of berries from what I foraged today." She nodded her head to the bag in the cave. "I'll be fine."

Topher nodded, getting up. He went to walk out, but turned around and sat with her. "I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to, I promise," Sammy said quickly.

"I want to. It might be better here. Better than listening to Max's rants," he smiled. Sammy giggled.

"Yeah, that's true," she said.

For the rest of the day, Topher and Sammy sat together, talking and eating berries. They learned a lot about each other, what they'd do with the million dollars, everything. As new friends, they found this a great way to bond.

As the day darkened, they both grew quieter. They were both falling asleep. Sammy faster than Topher. Topher yawned.

"We better get back, or they'll think we died . . " he said tiredly. Sammy nodded, eyes closing. "I'll. . carry you back." He felt like it was his duty.

Instead of protesting like she usual would, Sammy let him. As Topher carried her back, he fell asleep, falling to the ground.

So that night, Topher slept with Sammy still in his arms, both unaware of it.

* * *

**Have a good day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my-you guys make me wanna cry and fangirl so much! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I know I keep saying it, but really! I'm so grateful because I wanna be a writer. Your support is marvelous! I'm going to be crushed when I wrap this story up. Thankfully, it's not quite done yet! I have plans for a different story after this though. It will focus on another favorite- my darling Noah. (: anyways,**** enjoy and have a nice night x**

* * *

Sammy woke up to the sound of loud snoring in her ear. She jumped, which woke Topher up. When she had jumped, Sammy kicked him in the leg on accident.

"Ow!" Topher yelped. Sammy blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops. . .sorry, Topher," she said, helping him up. He nodded, rubbing his leg.

"It's. . .fine, it's fine." When both teens realized that they slept in each others arms, they're faces flushed pink.

"Um . . .I should really go and help Jasmine. She's probably worried, since we didn't turn up," Sammy said, feeling awkward. "Thank you again, Topher." She hugged her friend quickly before running off.

Topher smiled. "Bye, Sammy." He went to make his way back, when a voice scared him.

"Have a good sleep?"

Hearing this, Topher screamed like a little girl before he turned around. Sitting in a tree sat Shawn. Topher didn't know him well, besides Jasmine seeming to like him and his obsessional fear of zombies.

Topher cleared his voice, making himself seem manlier. "Huh? Oh, yeah. . .why are you in a tree?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "My team is sleeping in a cave. That's a horrible place to be when the zombies come. They can't climb trees, so. . . ." He shrugged. "I didn't know Jasmine's friend and you were together."

Topher laughed at both of Shawn's statements. "Really, dude, zombies? And no, I'm not dating Sammy. She's my friend, is all."

"Don't believe me, but when a zombie apocalypse comes, don't look for me." Shawn grimaced. "Yeah, sleeping with her in your arms is really just a friend thing."

"I was talking to her, and we both were too tired to walk the whole way," Topher explained, eyes suddenly widening. "Did you watch us sleep."

"You were under my tree. The thump from you falling over woke me," Shawn smirked.

*_Shawn in confessional_*

"Pfft. . .I'm not weird enough to watch people sleep. Seriously. Only. . .Jasmine. . .sometimes."

"Um. . .sorry?" Topher said, backing away. Shawn snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. So, do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Samey."

"Her name is _Sammy,"_ Topher said defensively. Ever since Sammy's speech about her name, he's been careful remembering. Shawn smiled.

"Ah, my mistake. Sorry to mess up your girlfriend's name."

"Thank y-wait, no!" Topher pouted. He took Chris's phone from his pocket. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have messages to check." He walked off as Shawn laughed.

Sammy found Jasmine worriedly picking berries. The blonde pulled her sleeves down far to be safe. She walked up to her Australian friend.

Before Sammy could speak, Jasmine hugged her. "Are you okay? Where were ya all night? Did Topher apologize?"

Sammy felt happy when she realized Jasmine cared. She hugged back. "I'm fine. . .Topher and I talked all night is all. We were. . . trying to clear things up. We're friends now." She smiled genuinely.

Jasmine smiled back. "So the boy has a brain after all. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah. . .he's really understanding and kind after you talk to him for a while." Sammy wanted to clear up Topher's seemingly bad reputation with some of the other campers. It was her way of paying him for his gratitude.

Jasmine smiled slyly. "Ya starting to like him?"

Sammy shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no! I could never date Topher! We're pretty opposite. . ." He's good looking and too good for me, she thought.

Jasmine chuckled. "Like Shawn and I aren't? I already thought the two of ya were a couple earlier, but I was wrong. You'd be pretty cute together "

Sammy rubbed the back of her arm, looking down. "No, I'm good."

Jasmine laughed. "Oh, I'm just teasin'. But if ya do like him, I'd get him as quick as possible, before Amy tries."

Sammy laughed too. "True. She'd take away a rock from me if I picked one up."

They joked the whole time they foraged, unknowing of the blonde who was watching from afar.

_*Amy in confessional*_

"Sparamy thinks she can talk about me that way? Oh, um, NO. She is so wrong! And I think I might do what Jasmine said. There is no way that the ugly twin can get a guy before me. And there's no way he could resist me. . ."

* * *

**And there is that chapter(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello , lovelies! I know, another short chapter! :( I just thought this one didn't need to be too long. The next one might be up tonight, but a slight chance! If I don't tonight, I ****will tomorrow(:**

* * *

Shawn's teasing stuck with Topher. He couldn't help but wonder if he could ever like Sammy more than a good friend. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty-she was, even if Topher still thought Amy was prettier, regretfully. It was more or so that she was so. . .he didn't really know.

Maybe it was how insecure she was. Insecurity was not a turn on for Topher. Her insecurity just made him feel the need to protect her. Not romantically though, of course.

Maybe it was because she was shy. Topher had a big and outgoing personality. He needed someone who could keep up with that. Of course it wasn't Sammy's fault, she never got to live her way.

Maybe it was because she was too thin. Thin girls were pretty, of course, so were curvy girls. (As long as they didn't have mannerisms like Sugar.) Sammy though. . . she was really kind of boney, not Topher's thing. Topher worried she might not get to eat a lot back at home. He figured that was it, considering Amy looked no more than 105, while Sammy was probably less than 100.

Topher spent his day just thinking of reasons he didn't like her more than a friend. Sure, he felt horrible for finding flaws in her, but he just had to. For some stupid reason.

"Topher! Hi!" The happy voice got Topher from his thoughts. He saw either Sammy or Amy standing there. He looked and saw a beauty mark. Amy.

His insides burned, but he played it cool and host worthy. "Oh, hey, Amy," he replied. The rude blonde smiled happily.

"How are you? I didn't see you much yesterday! Thanks for helping my sister; she really needs it," she said, still grinning.

While Topher would've loved to curse her out, he didn't. "I'm fine, Amy, it was no problem."

"I'm sorry if she was weird around you. She's pretty much obsessed with you." Topher cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't really believing her. . .

"It's pretty understandable," he said, winking. It was true, why wouldn't anyone want to be obsessed with him?

Amy smiled a little less. "I just wanted to warn you." She got closer and whispered in his ear. "Because between you and me, she's horrible. That cute and sweet thing she does is an act. She just wants all the attention."

Topher rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure." Amy's mouth formed a thin straight line.

"I was trying to be helpful, but fine, don't take me seriously. I didn't want Samey to scare you," she said, walking away angrily.

Topher smiled. "Hey!"

She turned around. "What?"

"I believe her name is Sammy. Funny you don't know your sister's name."

Amy looked at him in disbelief before stomping off angrily.

_*Amy in confessional*_

"Ugh! He is impossible! I just have to make Samey say someone that'd make him mad! I just need proof! Then, he'll come running to me." -pouts- "Samey gets everything! It isn't fair!"

* * *

**For some reason, I adore writing Amy's character. I have always found nasty people fun to write. Anyways, have a lovely day xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! This will be my only update today, I'm going to a concert (: I tried to make it pretty long. I hope you like! It was interesting to write. Enjoy****! **

* * *

It was obvious that Amy was making Sammy's life even worse. Still, she never fought back. No matter who was around or what it was, Sammy was being yelled at. During Kinosewak's dinner of fruits and nuts, Amy flipped about Sammy taking a strawberry.

"That was MINE. Geez, Samey, I thought you were going to try and lose weight," Amy barked. Sammy looked down, handing her sister the berry.

"Sorry," she whispered. Amy smirked.

Topher couldn't help but wish Sammy would fight back. He leaned in towards Jasmine.

"Why does she take it all in?" he whispered He's seen how Sammy can get, she has it in her. His Sammy could do it.

"I don't know. I wish she wouldn't," Jasmine whispered back, eyes a mix of sympathy for Sammy and anger for Amy. Topher sighed.

He observed that Sammy probably only had about three blueberries and that was it. He reached over and handed her some of the berries he had in his food pile.

"Here," he smiled. Sammy's eyes brightened.

"Thank you, you don't have to," she said. 'You don't have to' seemed to be something she said a lot. It was getting sickening to hear.

Topher shook his head and refused to take them back. Amy glared and crossed her arms.

*_Jasmine in confessional_*

-snorts - "Serves Amy right."

*_ Amy in confessional_*

"He is so dense" -puts face in hands- Okay, new plan, we have to get her against him. Manipulating my sister is pretty easy."

After eating, Jasmine looked at Sammy. "Ya wanna go look around?"

Sammy nodded, feeling thankful. As she walked, a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Sammy, wanna take a walk?" Topher asked, smiling at her. Sammy looked up at Jasmine, who smiled and shrugged. Shawn would be around, so it wasn't a big deal. Sammy nodded to Topher.

"All right," she answered shyly. Topher chuckled, and the two went off on their own. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to ask you why don't you stand up to Amy," he replied. The phone in his pocket vibrated. He picked it up quickly, saw it was Chris's mom saying cousin Bobby was arrested, and put it back in his pocket. His attention was on Sammy again.

She looked down. "Oh. . .she wouldn't really like that, you know?" Topher rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care what Amy thinks? She's horrible to you, you know that. You told me everything yesterday," he pointed out. Sammy knew he was right.

"I'm just not. . .good with words," Sammy mumbled.

"Don't lie to yourself. Come on, try it on me. Pretend I'm Amy," Topher said, stopping. Sammy stared at him wide eyed, trying not to giggle. "Just pretend, Sammy. "

Closing her eyes, Sammy took a deep breath. "You're. . .a horrible excuseforasister," she said quickly.

"You can do better than that. Come onnn."

Sammy tried again. "You. . .you tell me to stopping eating certain foods, but maybe YOU should. .should try."

Topher smirked. "Getting better."

Sammy thought and thought. Finally, it came to her. "What gives you the right to treat me this way?! Who died and made you my mother! No, you're just like her in every way, you. .you did demon! Yeah, you're a demon because you belong in hell!" She looked really mad. Topher clapped for her and picked her up.

"See? Told you that you could do it. If that would be on film, the drama would be in tact! Way to go, Sammy!" he laughed. Sammy's red face soon went back to color. She grinned and giggled.

"Topher, put me down!" she laughed. Topher shook his head.

"Are you going to stand up for yourself?" he asked.

She nodded, still laughing. "Yes!"

Topher put her down. "You better." He noticed her sleeve was rolled up and his smiled faded. He pushed it down. "I hate seeing that."

Sammy sighed. "It won't. . .look as bad later. I promise to never do it again, okay?" She smiled at him softly.

He smiled back slowly. "Good." They continued their jolly walk through Pahkitew Island.

Later that day, the two parted ways. As Sammy went to go find Jasmine, she was pulled into a bush by her hair. She saw an angry Amy.

"I heard everything you said about me!" she growled. Sammy flinched.

"It's. . .it's true. ." she said, wanting to stand up for herself. Amy pulled her hair farther.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way! I'm your older sister, you go by what I say! I can male your life a living hell!"

"You already have!" Sammy squeaked. Amy slapped her.

"Shut up and listen to me! You are not going to hang out with him ever again! Got it? You're going to tell him how much you hate him, and that's that!"

Sammy eyes were filled with tears. "I don't want to. . ."

Amy's teal eyes turned red. "You're going to! Maybe I'll be nicer to you if you do something I say for once." She smirked. "Don't think I'm above hurting you. You deserve to be hurt, you worthless clone."

Sammy whimpered, fearing for her own life. "O-okay. . ." Amy stood up and kicked her.

"Good. Now, clean your tears up. You look disgusting." She walked away, leaving a sobbing Sammy.

* * *

**I feel sad writing this now :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you guys go. Please don't murder me! I already put myself in hell for writing this chapter! I also put myself in hell for loving your reactions. -sigh****- enjoy.**

* * *

Sammy felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know what to do. She sat in the bush even after she finished sobbing. She needed to look at this situation clearly.

If she told Topher how much she actually despised him, he would hate her. He would hate her so much. Everything she told him might be blabbed out to. He might tell people what she did to herself.

If she didn't tell him, Amy would hurt her. She'd probably abuse her even harsher. Sammy didn't want to get hurt anymore.

But maybe if she didn't tell Topher, he'd still help her. No. She didn't want that either. She didn't want the pity. She already felt awful about it.

But. . .if she told him, he might like Amy more. Why did she care? Oh, she knew why.

She knew it was because he was the first guy to treat her nicely. The first person to try to know who she was. Jasmine was lovely, but didn't get a lot of information from her. Topher was the first person to call her Sammy in a long time. Topher was the first person she ever came out of her safe world to. The first to try and sympathize that things would be okay.

He was also wonderful. To talk to, to laugh with, to. . .look at. Sammy already knew how good looking he was, but the way he smiled at her was unbelievable. The kindness in his green eyes was heart wrenching. He was just. . .perfect. Sammy could deny it, but it was all there- she had a crush on Topher.

She didn't want to lose him. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. She sighed, still weighing her options.

_He'll forget me after this show is over_, she thought_, we don't live in the same area, we don't go to the same school. It's different with Amy. She's my sister. I . . .I can afford to lose Topher. I have to, or Amy will have me dead before I graduate_.

Tears ran down Sammy's face more. She wiped them away and tried to seem unbroken as she walked up into the tree cabin. She wanted to go to sleep now, so no one could see how hurt she really was.

The next day was a challenge day. Sammy knew Amy wanted her to tell Topher before it started. It was hard to wake up, or do anything. Everything felt like a struggle.

At breakfast, she didn't look at him or anyone. She looked at her lap, trying to force food down her tight throat. This was going to be brutal.

Chris called for the campers shortly afterwards. Topher screamed to Chris he was coming and started to make a move for it. He made a subtle stop and looked at Sammy. "Wanna run with me?"

Sammy would've said yes, but she couldn't. She had to do as she was told. "Pfft, why would I run with you?" She was using her standing up method. The method he helped her with.

Topher looked confused, then laughed. "I see what you're doing there. Come on, I'm not your sister."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "You're not Chris either, but you think you are. Seriously, how creepy is that?"

Topher looked a little hurt. "Am I talking to Sammy or Amy?"

"Can't you tell us apart? I thought you knew me enough to know. Did the hair gel go into your brain?"

"What put you in this mood of yours?" Topher snapped, starting to feel irritated.

"What put you into your Chris obsession?" Sammy retorted. Topher frowned.

"I don't know what turned you into a bitch all of a sudden, but I don't think I care. Maybe your sister was right. You were lying to me with your sweet and gentle ways. But now that I try to be your friend? You're just cold hearted_ Samey._" He stomped off, not even looking back.

Sammy stood there. She couldn't believe what she just said or even how. Everything in her was shattered. She was Samey again.

She felt someone yank her hair quickly. "Good job, sis. I'm surprised that you even had it in you." Amy laughed at her, pulling her arm as she walked. Her tight grip was putting pressure on Samey's wounds. It didn't hurt as bad as she felt on the inside though

* * *

**I'm honestly punching myself in the face **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry its so late! Haha, I'm babysitting my sister, so, it was hard (: anyways, I know tue chapters are short, but I'm on my phone. They look longer here. Sorry for ****the inconveniences! Enjoy! **

* * *

Samey could barely pay attention to Chris's instructions. She was too busy thinking over how she was going to go on with Topher hating her. She hated this. She hated Amy so much. Why was it always her?

She looked at Topher. He wasn't even complementing Chris! He just looked at the host with a grim face. Samey's heart broke. Again, she ruined everything.

She got the jist of what Chris said. They were being given tranquilizer guns. Whichever team was fully shot down first, would go to elimination. Samey found this quite cruel, but was too sad to care.

After everyone was given their guns and a chance to run, Samey was forced to stick with Amy. Amy smiled.

"You're going to be the shield, even after you get shot. Hopefully I can carry your fat body," she told her younger twin.

Samey nodded, seething on the inside_. I'm not fat. . .I'm not fat._ . . she told herself.

"You were smart earlier, listening to me," Amy continued. Samey forced herself to smile.

"How so?" she asked.

"Because if you didn't, he might've started to like you. Poor guy. He really is only looks. No brain in the top."

_He's actually a genius_. Samey remembered him tell her about being in honor classes. She heard someone in the bushes. Both twins looked and saw the top of Dave's head. Samey let Amy shoot, like she knew to do.

"See? That's how it's done," Amy smiled. Samey sighed, nodding. Amy rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby. No wonder Mom and Dad hate you."

That wasn't new to Samey. She's been told that millions of times. _Looks like Amy's running out of abusive words towards me._

The two stepped over Rodney's tranquilized body. Amy scoffed. "Glad he's out, it's better than being followed by him."

_Guys like her so much, and she doesn't care. Why can't one like me?_ Samey thought. _Oh yeah, because I'm a freak._

"He's really nice though, you have to admit, Amy. . ." Samey said nervously. Amy snorted.

"Moving from Topher to Rodney? How desperate are you?"

"I don't like him, I was just-"

"But you did like Topher, didn't you?"

"No! I didn't say that!" Samey's eyes were wide with innocence. That was always the look she had when she lied to Amy. Because Amy always knew.

Amy pushed her fiercely. "You need to stop lying. That's what keeps making you uglier. You're just being a little bitch because your little crush doesn't want you."

Samey was losing it. "You're the reason he's not my friend anymore! You. . .you made me!"

Amy glared viciously. "I didn't make you. I gave you a choice! So don't blame me." Amy smiled. "New name for you, Blamey!"

"That should be your name! You're the one who's blamed me for every mistake ever!" Samey growled, rage finally coming out.

"Maybe because you are a mistake? I mean, look what you did to your arm! How stupid are you? Attention hog. You will never have the attention on you! You're worthless and ugly."

Samey felt worthless, but she had to stand her ground. "I'm tired of you and everything about you! I didn't ask to look like you or be your sister! Don't call me ugly either, we have the same face!" Amy kicked her sister.

"I make this face work! You make it worse! You don't deserve to be my sister! You deserve to be dead in the ground! Why couldn't the umbilical cord have strangled you at birth? You make my life miserable!" she snarled.

"That's a load of crap. You get everything!" Samey retorted. She began walking away. "So you get to be on your own."

"Of course you'll walk away. You can't handle the truth. You're going to go crying to your precious Jasmine so she can help you. Or are you going to go tell your darling Topher how mean Amy is? He still prefers me." Samey stopped and turned to look at her sister.

"This is worth it," she whispered. She shot her sister with the tranquilizer gun and walked on.

* * *

**Have a pleasant day/night! X**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good afternoon! I will be updating again tonight as well! If you'd like, of course! And remember, if you want to ask me anything,**** you can! Enjoy!**

* * *

Samey was shocked at what she had done. That was the most she's ever done to stand up for herself. She didn't even care if Amy was going to kill her later, or if she might get eliminated for shooting at her own team mate. She was proud of herself.

If only she could find Topher.

She didn't know how many was in the game at the moment. She hoped Chris would say. As if to answer her prayers, he did.

"For Moskwak, we have Sugar and Sky. For Kinosewak, it's Jasmine, Topher, and Samey," he voice called from a TV.

Samey felt happy to know he was still up and running, as was her best friend. Maybe if she found Jasmine, she could get help with talking to Topher.

No.

Samey didn't want Jasmine's advice. She needed to go at her own accord. It was up to her to know what to say. She didn't need babied. If she could shoot her sister the she-devil with a tranquilizer gun, she could talk to her pissed off friend.

"And Jasmine is down!"

Samey was shocked. Jasmine was a survivalist, but Samey outlasted her? She could not believe it.

"Sky's out too!"

Sugar was the only one Samey had to look for. She could win this for her team! She could actually do it! Finally, she wouldn't have to be second place Samey anymore!

She bumped into someone hard. She pointed her gun, but realized it was Topher. He had his gun up too, but didn't lower it. He still looked grim.

"Topher -" Samey began. He kept walking. She followed him "Topher, listen-"

"I'm busy," he mumbled, looking for Sugar.

"It's important, Topher. . ." Oh great, her voice was breaking.

"What? Are you going to tell me why I should give up on being a host? Or how I'm weird?" He didn't look her way.

"No, listen, ple-"

"I don't want to hear it, Samey! I thought we were friends! I actually listened to your problems. Trust me, I don't do that for a lot of people. You were so kind yesterday, and then you just turned on me!" he said, sounding a mix of hurt and harsh.

"I didn't want to say it. I-I swear. Amy forced me. She. . .she would make life worse if I didn't." She saw Topher roll his eyes.

"How do I know that's not a lie? It's really hard believing you."

That punched Samey in the gut. She knew what she wanted to say now, she wanted to say the truth. "Because I. . .I lo-"

"Well, looky here! Got me to cows for the price of one!"

The thick southern accent of Sugar rang in their ears. Samey panicked. This could be her time to win!

But. . .Topher . . . She knew how he'd feel about being tranquilized. He wouldn't look as "gorgeous."

Sugar was about to aim at him. Samey knew what to do.

"Topher, shoot her!" she said, causing Sugar to look her way. The next thing Samey saw was blackness.

It was kind of like sleep. A little preppy pony dream was playing in her mind.

When Samey woke up, she had drool running down her face and onto the ground. Everyone who was shot with a tranquilizer was in a row. Some were sitting up, talking. Some, like Amy, were still "asleep."

_Once Amy's up, I will be mutilated. . .not that it really matters anymore. I deserve it. And he's still mad at me_**.** . . A tear fell down Samey's face at that thought.

"Hey, don't cry."

She turned to look and see Topher next to her

* * *

.**I will update as soon as I come home from shopping!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is way later than I meant to update! Sorry! It's been thunderstorming all day and such. Loki pissed off Thor again, I presume. Anyways,**** here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Samey felt a jolt of surprise, but it was covered with suspicion. She had learned to always be suspicious. She stared at him. "You're. . .actually talking to me?"

His kind smile seemed a little sad. "Yeah."

"But I thought. . .I thought you hated me." Samey was fully confused. Topher sighed, looking guilty.

"No. Technically, I never hated you. I was mostly just upset. I really did think you were turning on me like Amy said. I realized when you took the shot for me, you were telling the truth. I should've never doubted you."

Samey felt her heart heal. Was this really happening? Was he understanding? Or. . .was she still in her preppy pony dream?

"It makes sense that you'd doubt me. I was really harsh. . .I didn't mean any of it, I swear!" Samey added, panicking.

"I know you weren't now. It just hurt earlier." Samey bit her lip.

"I didn't want to. It was that or have Amy torture me worse. I just figured. . . I won't see you again after the show. Maybe you'd forget about me and stuff, you know?" Topher nodded, patting her hand.

"It's true that we might not see each other after the show, but. . ." He looked directly at her. "There is no way I could ever forget you, Sammy."

Samey felt her cheeks get hot. Thank God she was Sammy again. It felt better that way.

_He could never forget about me? Is that. . .is that good? Or . . .does that mean he'd remember I'm a freak? She realized she was just sitting there, thinking. She had to say something back._

"I don't think I could ever forget you either," she said quietly. _That was pathetic!_

Topher chuckled. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't shoot Sugar yourself."

Sammy's eyes widened. "You mean we did win?"

Topher shook his head. ". . .No. When she shot at you, my first instinct was to check on you. She shot me in the butt. At least it wasn't my face." he looked relieved. She couldn't believe how happy he seemed though they lost.

"That's why I took the shot for you," Sammy tried smiling. "I know you care a lot about your image."

Topher smirked. "When you look like me, you have to." They both laughed.

Silence fell between the two, and Sammy sighed. "I'm probably going home tonight."

Topher raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I shot Amy out of the game. You know, a team member?"

Topher stared at her for three seconds before falling into laughter. "Oh my God. . .that is just. . ." He laughed harder. "I knew you had it in you! I told you!"

Sammy's smile was dry. "It's not funny. She's going to kill me and cannon my dead body home."

Topher calmed down. "I'm not voting you off, I promise you that. I want her gone. Or Max. He really didn't help today."

"Thank you for not choosing me to go home. I'm not voting you off either. You almost won it for us."

"It could've been you that won it." Sammy smiled brighter, shrugging.

"Some people are worth being shot for," she said, looking bashful.

Topher's eyes were filled with joy. "Now, before Sugar came along, you were going to say something. What was it?"

Sammy's stomach twisted. Why did he have to remember that? Oh, God, she couldn't tell him! Could she? What would happen? S_ammy, you got yourself this far, you have to do it. You have to do what you want to do. Don't be afraid._

She felt sick. Was this even a good time.

She felt Topher's strong warm hand tale her smaller and gentler one. He smiled. "Don't keep secrets. If you had the guts to say it earlier, I bet you can say it now."

*_Topher in confessional from a little earlier_*

"I wonder what she had to say. All I heard was 'I lo.' What does that mean? I lo. . ." -perks up- "I love Chris McLean's work just as much as you!" -snaps fingers- "Got it!"

He was waiting to hear the words. He was so excited to start talking about Chris's biographical life with her. They really were friends!

But that's not what came out of her mouth. Instead she said quietly, looking into his eyes, "Topher. . .I. . .I love you."

Instead of replying, Topher sat there. This wasn't what he expected at all. . . He couldn't say I love you back- he didn't know if he did love her.

Finally, out of his mouth came the word "Oh."

Oh. Somehow, Sammy expected that. Somehow, she knew it was never going to work her way. Tears stung in her eyes. She didn't want to cry about it in front of him. She got up quickly, holding out a calm look.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to say it. Let's. . .forget this. . .o-okay?" She ran off to the confessional. That seemed to be her only safe haven. She didn't even look back when he called her name.

*_Sammy in confessional_*

-bawling-"Wh-why do I. . .why am I s-st-stupid enough to. . .to try?" -buries head in knees-

* * *

**On everyone's death wish list is Amy, Topher, and I. I can already figure that out. Oopsies**


	19. Chapter 19

**Good evening! I know, Topher is a dipshit in this. But...that's a part of his personality, in my opinion. I just also wanted to say that I love you guys. Thank you for reading so far****. You guys inspire me!**

**Also, I have to ways to go. Either I can end it after they ****are in love, or go more into the relationship. You tell me what you want! Xx **

* * *

Topher sat there, concerned for Sammy. Was she actually serious? Was saying "oh" a stupid thing to do? Oh God, he hoped it was a joke.

But even he wasn't that dense.

He should've said something else. Anything but "oh." That was harsher than laughing at her or just walking away. He just wasn't fully expecting it.

He felt someone kick him in the back. He jumped in pain. "Ow! I don't need arthritis like Chris!" he said indignantly.

"Well, ya didn't have to hurt Samey either, but ya did." Jasmine looked pissed. If she's Sammy's best friend, why does she call her Samey?

"I didn't make her upset! She seemed fine when I talked to her," Topher replied, rubbing his back. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless, ya know that, mate? Did you not see the pain in her eyes? Who just says 'oh' when someone declares their love?" she answered.

Topher tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything. His shoulders dropped. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah." Topher looked down shamefully. Jasmine's eyes softened. "Look, it would've been easier on 'er if ya just explained why ya didn't feel the same way."

"I know I could've if I knew why I didn't feel the same way back! It's just. . .I don't know. . .I've never. . .ya know. . ." He leaned in to whisper to her. "I've never dated before or been in love. I'm not sure, you know?"

Jasmine felt oddly surprised. Topher was attractive-he was no Shawn, but still- he could get a girl if he wanted.

"I've seen the way you act when you're with Samey. I thought you were in love with 'er. I bet ya are." A smile played on her lips. "Ya just need time to think about it."

Topher smiled back awkwardly. "It's doubtful, but I will think. Thanks. . .by the way. . .start calling Samey 'Sammy.' That's what she'd rather hear. " Jasmine nodded as Topher walked off. She knew how he felt about Sammy before he did.

Topher remembered his thoughts on Sammy's flaws. He realized they were stupid.

_She can't help being insecure. . .I've seen her confidence shine through. She's shown me. She's just so scared of Amy. . ._

_God. . .I hate seeing Amy ruin her life. Sammy deserves to be happy. . . Amy needs to stop telling her she's fat. Sammy is skinnier than every other girl here._

Topher walked past the confessional. He heard soft sobs. He knew the source and the cause. His heart twisted and fell into his stomach.

_I don't want to hurt her. Why did I hurt her? This isn't the first time either. . . _ He thought of the scars._ I don't like seeing those. I wish I could erase them for her. So she never has to remember them. I want to hug her and make sure she knows I'll always be here._

He sat down. _You know, Amy is not prettier than her. What's the beauty mark have to do with much of the looks? Sammy has the sweetest smile ever. Her eyes are wider and kinder. She's beautiful._

Tears were filling his eyes. _I'm an idiot. Sammy is perfect. Sammy is very perfect._

He thought about how happy he was when he saw her smiling. How cute her laugh was. He thought about how she opened up to him of all people. How he opened up to her. They understood each other in a deep sense. They understood from just one night's conversation.

"Jasmine's right. . .I love Sammy. . ." Topher whispered, realizing hos past mistakes. Chris's phone went off. "Chris can have this back. I don't care about it anymore." He then realized Chris didn't know he had it, so he let it sit on a rock.

All that mattered to Topher was his determination for Sammy.

"Kinosewak, time to vote for who's going home!"

Topher smirked. He knew who he was voting for.

_*Topher in confessional_*

"I'm so done with seeing Amy torture my Sam"-coughs-"I mean, Sammy. She can go home."

*_ Amy in confessional*_

"SAMEY IS DEAD! SHE SHOULD NOT BE SURPRISED BY GOING HOME TONIGHT!" -smirks- "Mommy and Daddy are going to kill her for hurting me!"

_*Sammy in confessional_*

-looks down- "I've screwed up so much here. . .Im voting for myself. I rather be at home hated, than face Topher after that embarrassment. . ."

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter! X**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! You all seem to want me to go more into the relationship, so I will(: I don't want to end this story either! It's great to write! I have another Total Drama story ready, but I am not good at writing two stories at once. That's why I never stories.**** Haha! Enjoy !**

* * *

Team Kinosewak sat at the bonfire ceremony. In the front sat Amy, Sammy, Max, and Scarlett. The back consisted of Jasmine, Topher, and Rodney. Jasmine looked down at Topher. She noticed he was nervous.

_Called it_, she thought, smirking softly.

The truth was, Topher was nervous about two things- telling Sammy and who would be eliminated. He just hoped it wouldn't be her. He had to tell her, didn't he?

Chris held up the plate of marshmallows. "I have sox marshmallows. Whoever receives one is safe, the camper without one will be going into the cannon of shame." He chuckled. "Amd it's pretty fun to watch. If I call your name, you're safe."

"Jasmine," he said, throwing the Australian her marshmallow.

"Topher." Topher grinned. At least he was safe.

"Rodney."

"Scarlett."

As Topher waited to hear Max or "Samey", he was surprised.

"Amy."

He looked at the excited grin on the devious blonde's face. How the hell did she not get in the bottom two? Then he realized-pity.

Max looked quite nervous. Sammy, on the other hand, seemed not to fully care . Like she knew.

"One marshmallow left. Max, you're here for being horrible and loud during the challenge and for annoying your team. Samey, you're here for shooting out your sister and because you voted for yourself." Chris raised an eyebrow. "Like, seriously, that's messed up."

Topher gasped. Why would she do that? Oh, she couldn't leave. He had to say something.

"The final marshmallow goes t-" Chris started, before Topher stood up.

"Chris! Wait! I have something to say," he said, panicked. Chris's eyes narrowed.

"No, Topher, you can't announce the answer," he said. Topher shook his head.

"Thought that is definitely cool, I have something more important to say." He went over to Sammy. "Sammy, I need to talk to you.

"I am so sorry for earlier. . . I realize how stupid that was to say. Because 'ph' doesn't describe how I feel at all. . ." He kneeled to her sitting height. He held her hands in his.

"Topher-" Chris and Sammy both said. Topher cut them off.

"No, listen, I was an idiot. I said oh because. . . .I have never been with anyone before, pr even been in love. I thought you were going to say that you love Chris's work just as much as me. That was stupid to think.

"Jasmine helped me realize that I had to think things over. When I thought about it, I realized how deeply I cared about you. "

"To-" Chris started. Topher, again, cut him off.

"Sammy, you're perfect. I tried thinking of flaws in you, but you can't help them. They're all because of her." He pointed at Amy, whom gasped. "I hate seeing you sad. I want you to be happy. Really, really happy. When you're happy, it makes me happy. When you're hurt, I just want to hug you. I want you to feel protected.

"I feel so dumb for even considering not caring for you. You understand me so well, I hope I understand you all the same. You're really perfect, Sammy. You don't know it, but you really are."

Sammy's face was drenched in tears. She was smiling at him.

"I guess what I want to say is, Sammy, I lo-"

"_TOPHER_! SIT. DOWN. THIS IS A HALF HOUR SHOW!" Chris yelled impatiently.

"But-" Topher said.

"NO! " Topher sat down reluctantly. Chris sighed. "Good. Now, you could've done that speech afterwards because Samey gets the final marshmallow." He threw it to the teary girl.

"_WHAT_?!" yelled Amy, Topher, Sammy, and Max.

"Yeah, Max is going home. Thank you for ruining the dramatic answer, Topher!" Chris said annoyed.

_*Amy in confessional_*

"HOW?!"

_*Scarlett in confessional_*

"Well, it's easy. Amy, Max, and Samey voted for Samey. Topher, I believe, voted for Amy. I convinced Jasmine and Rodney to vote for Max with me. Yes, there was a tie between Samey and Max. Well, there would be if I hadn't changed Max's vote." -smirks holding up Max's original vote- "I am not a minion!"

As they all watched Max shot off, Sammy grabbed Topher's hand.

"You were saying something?" she asked quietly, blushing.

Topher squeezed her hand gently. "I. . .I love you, Sammy."

She grinned. "Oh."

Topher laughed and embraced her close to him. She was happily crying into his shirt. He kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly. She nodded, still crying. He hugged her closer.

Chris was rolling his eyes, Jasmine and Scarlett both looked like 'aw', Rodney was looking at Jasmine lovingly, and Amy looked pissed. She did not understand why Samey got a guy. Like she deserved it! She stomped off to the tree cabin.

_*Jasmine in confessional_*

"I told 'im he loved Same-Sammy. There's no way he couldn't have." -snorts- "If he didn't, then Australia is freezing cold."

*_Sammy in confessional_*

"He. . .he loves me! This has never happened to me before!" -looks happy- "I didn't know it was possible for someone to love me of all people!" -sighs happily- "He's wonderful."

_*Topher in confessional_*

"How could I have been so dense before? She means more to me than being a host! I'd even. . .I'd even risk getting my face ruined if it meant keeping her."

_*Amy in confessional_*

"THAT. That relationship will not last! I refuse to see it happen." -crosses arms- "I have to make sure of it. Besides, Mommy and Daddy will NEVER let them see each other. I know that for a fact!"

*_Chris in confessional_*

-facepalms-"Everyone here is out of their minds."

* * *

**Sorry at how cliché this seems!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, guys! I got my diabetes results back. Don't have them! So that's good news! My thyroid test isn't back, so I don't that part yet! I won't be updating tomorrow, sorry! Going away for the day(: thank you again for all of your kindness and wishes! Love you ****guys x****x**

**This chapter will have a few different parts to it. Just because it is more of a filler/getting ready for later ****chapters! Enjoy! **

**(By the way, I was watching Sammy & Amy's elimination on YouTube. If you listen closely while they're on the ground fighting, Amy says "Topjer thinks you're fat. I read it in the comments and listened. I heard it and went "SAMMY TOPHER FJFNFNS MY BABIES" I figured she must like him.**)

* * *

Sammy never woke up happier in her life. She had something Amy didn't. She had Topher. Amy could never take him away from her. Sammy had never felt in love like this before. Life was getting better.

She woke up early. She knew how early Jasmine liked to go out foraging. She didn't mind anymore. Especially today because she had something to smile about.

She got dressed quickly. She wanted to avoid Amy at all costs. She didn't want her day spoiled.

Too late.

"So even you knew you should've gone home, huh?"

Sammy turned to see her sister. Amy's eyes were full of furious flames. Sammy's mind told her to cower and feel inferior, but her heart said to stand her ground.

She did both. She felt small, but didn't back down. "I just-"

"Thinking you can shoot at me? Your own sister! Shame on you! How could you?" Amy's words could've been laced with sadness, but it was in a rather mocking tone.

"You deserved it. You tried to keep Topher away from me!" Sammy said, finding a voice. Amy rolled her eyes.

"It was for both of your own goods. You're worthless, and he can do better. Like me." Sammy felt a burning sensation run through her veins.

"You're just saying that because someone cares about me more than you!" Amy's mouth formed an O and she used her sister.

"He won't care about you forever! Once he finds out how useless you really are, you're going to be alone again!" Amy growled. Sammy pushed back.

"Leave me alone, Amy! For once, go away!" she said angrily. Amy attacked her.

"Don't tell me what to do! This is what you get for being a horrible sister!"

Sammy kicked her off and ran out of the tree cabin. She didn't need this. She noticed Jasmine was already gone. She figured she was with Shawn. She went off into the woods before Amy followed.

Topher woke up earlier than usual. He took off his manly mask and stretched. He made sure he looked perfect so he could greet Sammy.

The more he thought about her, the more excited he felt. Who knew a girl could make him feel so happy? He got dressed and went on a search for her. Ignoring Amy, he went off into the woods.

He saw Sammy alone, humming quietly. He smiled to himself. She was such an angel to him. He snuck up behind her. Putting on a bitchy voice, he grabbed her shoulders, screaming like Amy "SAMEY!"

She jumped out of her skin, squealing. She turned, looking ghost white. When she saw Topher, she turned to her normal coloring.

"Don't do that again!" she said, still in shock. Topher merely laughed and hugged her. Both smiled.

"I thought it was funny," he said, amused. Sammy thought about her fight with Amy earlier. She didn't feel as happy as she could have, but she at least felt safe with Topher here.

"Of course you would," Sammy laughed gently. Topher winked and looked around.

"Isn't the Crocodile Hunter around?" he asked. Sammy pouted at him disapprovingly.

"You mean Jasmine? She left early, probably to see Shawn," she answered, finding the idea of Jasmine with Shawn as a couple very cute. Topher laughed, but quickly stopped. He realized how both of them gave him help when it came to realizing how he cared for Sammy.

He noticed the off look on Sammy's face. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, just thinking." Topher lifted her face up to look at him.

"About what?" he asked in a singsong voice. She smiled softly.

"Just about this whole thing. I can't believe how happy you make me," she answered. It was true, of course, but it wasn't what was on her mind. Amy and her demonizing ways were.

"That's all I want from you," Topher said, knowing her real thoughts from the look in her teal eyes.

*_ Topher in confessional*****_

"I can tell that Amy is still upsetting her. Still really wishing she went home." -thinks then sighs-"You know, if I win the money, I think I'm going to use some of it to get Sammy out of that home. She shouldn't have to live there. . ."

Sammy blushed. "Wanna help me forage for food?"

Topher looked at her reluctantly. That getting dirty and unattractive thing was not his forte. But then he realized that Sammy was still pretty even after foraging. He'd be fine! As long as he wasn't bitten or scratches by anything.

"All right. . .what exactly is foraging?" he asked. He figured that it meant food would appear if you stared at a bush long enough.

"Well. . .you just search bushes and dig around for fruit and nuts, or whatever you can find that is edible," Sammy explained, not one bit surprised her boyfriend has no clue what to do.

Topher sighed childishly. That was a lot of work. He could tell.

Sammy giggled. "Don't be a baby."

"But. . .but. . ." he whined. Sammy smirked at him.

"You're teaching me to stand up for myself, so I'm going to teach you to actually do things and be less self contained," she told him. He raised an eyebrow. Self contained? He was not! He just. . .knew how good he looked.

He decided not to debate though. Instead, he merely nodded. He could tell her confidence was peeking out. She would never say that before. She would've just let him do whatever he wanted.

As they were getting food, they didn't know that Jasmine and Shawn were watching from a tree.

"So he actually got together with her, huh?" Shawn asked, smiling at the fact that he was right. Jasmine nodded.

"Turns out Pretty Boy has a heart. Even if it isn't that big of one. I think she's already changin' him," she replied. Seeing her best friend happy, made Jasmine happy. She just wished Shawn would realize how she liked him.

_Maybe we have mindsets like the two lovebirds down there_, she thought to herself.

"Totally could tell. When I was sleeping up in the trees the other night, I heard a thump. Originally, I thought it was zombies. Looking down, I saw him sleeping with Princess in his arms," Shawn said, using the nickname he used for Sammy and her naivety.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that story." She smiled. "Keepin' secrets , are we?"

Shawn laughed. "Figured I didn't need to hear him complain."

Jasmine snorted, but her eyes wandered away from the happy couple. (Topher fell into a bush, causing Sammy to giggle.) She was looking at another familiar blonde cheerleader, this one also watching them.

"Looks like she's planning something," Jasmine sighed.

Amy was pissed. First her sister gets a boyfriend, now confidence? What was happening to the world?

She had to think of a plan. Her first one didn't work out very well.

"It's like she follows his orders now," she mumbled angrily. A light bulb went off in her head. "That's it!"

_*Amy in confessional*_

"If she's going to listen to him, then all I have to do is tell her mean things I heard him say about her! I just have to start acting really nice to her for a while so she'll believe me!"-grins-"And then she'll turn back into whimpy little Samey!"

* * *

**Have a splendid day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I decided I had time to update today(: I had nothing else to do and I love you guys enough to update. Haha! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I'm also glad I'm not the only one that heard ****what Amy said. Have a nice day!**

* * *

After the adventure of foraging and eating, Topher took Sammy out on a walk. He liked taking walks with her. No one was around to be much of a bother, and he learned more about her.

As they walked, they held hands. Sammy seemed bashful the whole time. Topher looked down at her, smiling that winning smile.

"What?" she asked shyly. Her eyes widened. "Os there something in my hair?" She went to check. Topher lowered her hand.

"No, I'm just smiling at you," he answered, chuckling gently. "If that doesn't bother you."

Sammy smiled sheepishly. "Not at all. Still kist, you know, getting used to people actually being nice." She looked down a little.

"I'm not just being nice, Sammy. I love you more than just being nice." They were a funny couple- the insecure cheerleader and the vain host wannabe. Both were unsure of the true term of relationship, neither being in one prior to now.

They walked on, lobe in both of their hearts. Finally, Sammy looked up. "Topher?"

He looked down. "Yes?"

"What's going to happen to us after Total Drama?"

Topher hadn't thought about that, nor did he want to. He kissed her head. "I'm going to forget about you," he teased.

Sammy bit her lip. "I'm serious. We don't live in the same province. . . We aren't going to see each other. . ."

Topher sighed. "Look at all of the other couples from the show. In fact, look at the whole cast. They all still know and talk to each other. It will be the same for us. I'll make sure of it." He held her hand tighter.

Sammy merely nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." He smiled warmly. "Just know, I'll do whatever I can so we stay together."

*_Topher in confessional*_

"Considering I have watched this show forever, I know couples usually don't last- Gwent, Duncney. . . Well, that's not me and Sammy"-smirks-"We'll be more along the lines of Gidgette and Zoke. But, you know, we look camera perfect."

They walked and talked for another hour when they heard music. Topher knew it well. It was Chris's phone.

_Well . . .now that I'm with Sammy, it couldn't hurt to start checking the phone. ._ . He thought.

"I'll catch up with you later," he told Sammy, picking up the phone, not even looking at her. Sammy nodded to herself and walked away. She decided not to feel fully bothered by his obsession with the phone.

She made her way back to the tree cabin, where she heard a soft cry. Immediately, she went to find it. She knew what it was like to be sad.

She wasn't expecting the cry to come from Amy.

She looked at her older twin, a little scared to go near her. "Amy?"

Amy looked up. "Oh, sis!" She hugged the younger twin. Sammy stood in shock, not knowing what to do.

"W-what did I do wrong?" she asked Amy. Amy sniffled, wiping her eye.

"I was thinking over everything. I'm . . . I'm a horrible sister to you! Can you ever forgive me? I feel t-terrible!" Amy bawled. Sammy was taken aback. She was nervous. Should she forgive her for sixteen years of hell?

_Don't say no! This could be your only chance to have a nice sister!_ Sammy's mind shouted. She decided her mind was right.

"Of. . .of course, Amy. This could be a whole new start," Sammy said shakily. Amy grinned at her.

"I hope it can be." She hugged her sister tighter. "I'm so sorry about the Topher thing. You two are cute together. I guess I was just jealous. But from now on, I'm going to be a good sister and look out for you!"

Sammy hugged her back, feeling happy. "This is so wonderful to hear, Amy!"

"I'm sure it has to be!" Amy said cheerfully. An evil smile was warping across her face. Samey was falling for her plan.

_*Amy in confessional*_

"I knew she was stupid! This is already working great!"-laughs, but falls into the toilet, screaming-

* * *

**Poor naive Sammy :( Anyways, I just had to add the couples! Though, I support Dakam the most for some reason (and Sammopher) cx What's your OTPs?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it has been a while! Just been busy(: I hope you guys have been good! This will be another ****shortie! Sorry!**

* * *

_*Sammy in confessional*_

-smiling-"Wow! Amy and I are going to be real sisters now! This is so exciting. I have dreamed of this day since forever!"-looks excited-"I can't wait for Jasmine and her to be friends! This is almost better than falling for Topher! I could cry!"

*_ Amy in confessional*_

-crying while putting sanitizer on her arms-"This is the worst! Hugging Samey! EW! Samey germs!"-rubs arms harder-"God, I feel like that germ freak on the other team!" -sigh- "At least my plan is working."

The twins exited the tree cabin to go eat with the team. Every single one of them raised an eyebrow. When they sat down, Topher put a protective arm around Sammy. Sammy smiled at him.

"It's fine now. We reconciled our differences," she said to her boyfriend and Jasmine. Amy forced a smile.

"That's right. We're going to be closer than ever," she said, eye wanting to twitch. Sammy beamed.

"Can she forage with us tomorrow, Jasmine?" Say asked excitedly.

"Yeah, can I?" Amy asked, though she rather kill herself. Jasmine eyed her suspiciously.

"If she gets up to do it," Jasmine said reluctantly. "But I thought Topher was going to."

"They both can. The more the merrier," Sammy said hopefully. Topher smiled at Sammy.

"I can sit it out. It's not really my thing," he told her. Ever since he picked up the phone again, he felt he had to watch it again. Sammy's eyes dropped.

"B- okay," she said, trying to stay cheery. She was hoping she could fix up both his and Amy's arrogance this way, but she didn't want to be forceful.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Amy said fakely, hugging her sister. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

_*Jasmine in confessional*_

"No way do I believe Amy's changed, but it is possible. I better keep my eye on her as closely as my cat Whiskers keeps his eye on mice. I feel Amy's gotta plan, and I don't like it. . ."

After eating, Sammy was going to ask Topher to tale a walk again, but he was already walking away, eyeing the phone. She sighed. Amy put a hand on her shoulder.

"He needs space, sis. All boys do," she said. Sammy nodded sadly.

"You're right, Amy. . . Do you want to take a walk?"

"With you? Pl-" Amy stopped her snarky attitude. "I would love to, but I have things to do. Why don't you go hang out with Jasmine? You don't want her to feel replaced, do you?" Sammy shook her head.

"I won't replace her. . but I better male sure she knows that. I think I will go hang out with her. You're the best!" She hugged Amy once more before walking to her Australian friend.

Amy rolled her eyes before walking off to spy on Topher.

_*Amy in confessional_*

"Maybe he will say something bad about her so I can work easier on this plan."

Sammy and Jasmine were down at the lake, waiting for Shawn. While waiting, the two girls were seeing if there was fish in the water.

"Same-Sammy?" Jasmine asked, steeping gingerly into the lake. The cheerleader looked over.

"Yeah?" She seemed really happy still. Jasmine sighed.

"Are ya sure your sister changed?" Sammy nodded happily.

"She'd never hug me if she wasn't. Isn't it great! I finally have a sister! One that doesn't hurt me or make me feel down! " She frowned a little. "I just wonder if Topher is dating me for more TV time. Already he's going back to his old ways. . ."

Jasmine snorted. "Pretty Boy will always be a little arrogant. He can't change so fast. . . neither can Amy," she pointed out.

Sammy put a piece of hair behind her ear. "I believe her. She's my sister, so I want to believe her. . . " She looked down at her feet. Jasmine looked sympathetic.

"Alright, alright." She let go of the subject.

*_Jasmine in confessional*_

"I really wish she wasn't so naive. She needs to hold more guard."

Meanwhile, Topher was still walking, unaware of Amy following him. He was scrolling through Chris's phone, finding nothing. He sighed sadly. He was never getting this job was he?

He stopped. Why did he care again? Didn't Sammy mean more? Why was he so jumbled?

"You can love more than one thing, Topher," he told himself aloud. Amy stifled a tiny gasp from behind.

_*Amy in confessional_*

"I wonder what he meant by that?"-slowly grins-"Maybe another girl? Like me?"-smirks-"I am the prettier one. Maybe he knows that too. Looks like I got something to tell his precious Sammy."

Amy ran off quickly, trying to be quiet. Topher whipped his head up, hearing a crunching noise behind him. Looking back, he saw nothing and walked on. He had no idea of what hell was going to be caused.

* * *

**Hope it was fine!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, guys! I hope you're all still enjoying the story. I feel horrible if you aren't. I'm trying to do well, haha c****: enjoy!**

* * *

Sammy had a good time hanging out with Jasmine and Shawn. For once, she didn't feel like their third wheel. All three tried to look for fish, but found none. Very weird, in their opinion.

Now, Sammy was tired and planned to go to sleep soon. She was already ready. The only difficulty of going to sleep was Rodney bothering Scarlett. His voice was too loud for anyone to sleep. She'd tell him, but that would be rude.

"Sis? We need to talk!" came a yell from outside. Sammy jumped at the sound of her sister. She wondered what she did wrong, but realized that Amy was nicer now. She wasn't as nervous.

Outside, Amy was becoming impatient. _Still slow, I see_, she thought t herself frustratedly. She reminded herself to seem nice. She put a pity look on.

Sammy was out in ten seconds. She looked at her sister. "Yes, Amy?"

Amy reluctantly put a hand on her shoulder. "It's about Topher. . "

Sammy's eyes widened. "Wh-what about him?"

Amy sighed sadly. "While I was walking back here, I saw him. He was sighing. I heard him mutter the words 'you cam love more than one, Topher.'"

Sammy's nerves were shot. "Are you-you sure?" She didn't want to believe this at all. It couldn't happen to her already!

Amy nodded. "Of course, he could have meant more than one food, but that doesn't really male sense, does it? Don't react too bad right now. We aren't sure yet. I'll watch out for him, okay?" Amy gave her sister a sympathetic smile. "You have bags under your eyes, you better get to bed. " She patted Sammy's cheek before walking off.

Sammy indeed went to bed, but didn't sleep. How could she? There was the possibility that Topher loved another girl!

_It'd make sense_, Sammy thought, _every other girl here is much better than me. Amy was always the prettiest, Ella is like a princess, Sugar is in pageants, Sky had a pretty smile and was really nice, Scarlett is super smart, and Jasmine is the sweetest person ever! Sammy felt plain next to all of them._

But Amy was right. She shouldn't come to accusations yet. That could ruin everything. She didn't want to screw up with him. She loved him so much.

Sammy fell asleep at about four in the morning with a tear streaked face.

_*Amy_ i_n confessional*_

"Of course she can't accuse him yet! We gotta scare here more, ruin her more! It's the best idea in the world. If she accuses him now, it won't be much fun."

* The next day, Sammy was surprised to see Topher was already up. . .looking on Chris's cell phone. Oh, how Sammy wanted to break that phone. Remembering Amy's words, Sammy sighed.

Topher heard her walk towards him and joyfully hugged her. This is a good sign . . . Sammy thought to herself, seeming to relax a little.

"Morning, Sammy," Topher told his girlfriend, still holding her in an embrace. Sammy smiled halfheartedly.

"Morning, Topher. . .what got you up so early?"

Topher le go and shrugged. "Just happened, I guess. Going foraging with Bigfoot again?" Sammy narrowed her eyes. "Kidding, kidding."

"I was planning on foraging. . ." Sammy mumbled, wondering if his names for Jasmine were out of endearment. _Don't be jealous, Sammy_!

"Do you even like doing that? It's not really fun," Topher questioned.

"I like it because it's quiet, and Jasmine became my best friend that way," she replied.

Topher noticed Sammy was acting odd. "Okay, what's wrong?" He looked at her sincerely.

Sammy thought about it and sighed. "I just. . .I really love you. I want you to know that, okay?" Her heart begged for him to love her right back, but not falsely.

Topher kissed her head. "I really love you, too. You mean more to me than me."

Sammy cracked a smile at the last part. Her heart was saying "See? No big deal!" Her mind was saying "It's an act! Don't believe him!" So Sammy was still confused.

She couldn't stand here contemplating it any longer. "I have to go get Amy up to forage with Jasmine and me!" She ran up into the tree cabin in a hurry.

Topher shrugged, looking through Chris's photos. "Must be her question mark, or whatever it's called," he muttered, as he rammed into a tree.

"OW!"

* * *

**Have an excellent day/night! X**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Yes, I'm finally updating! Haha! 300 reviews though! I'm ****surprised it even got ten! Thank you everyone! I love you!**

* * *

"How do you like foraging, Amy?"

Amy looked at the innocence in her twin sister's face as she asked. Normally, Amy would scream at Samey and slap her for being an idiot. That's what she really wanted to do. But. . .she couldn't. Her plan would be ruined then. Instead, she painfully smiled.

"I sure do love it, sis!" she lied. Sis. That's what she called Samey now. No way was she going to say "Sammy." Her sister wasn't worth that.

Jasmine was with the sisters, as well. Amy could tell the giant was keeping a close eye on her. Not like she cared.

"I'm glad you love it! You can come anytime!" Samey said, smiling softly at her. Amy wanted to punch her.

Being woken up early and caused to go and get dirty was NOT her thing. This was he stupidest thing she had ever done.

_The plan, Amy, the plan._ . . she thought to herself.

She tried to change the subject. "Did you talk to Topher today?". The smile was wiped off Samey's face to her enjoyment.

"Oh. . .yeah." She quietly went back to picking berries. Even now, Jasmine looked a little concerned.

"What 'appened between ya and Pretty Boy?" Jasmine asked her friend. Samey shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing," Samey answered quickly. Amy was glad for that. If Jasmine knew, she would confront Topher.

"If he's doin' somethin' wrong, ya know ya can tell me," Jasmine replied. Samey smiled halfheartedly.

"Oh, I know. He's just . .obsessed with his phone." Jasmine nodded.

"Of course he is," she snorted. "Classic Pretty Boy." She seemed to daze off. Amy looked the way she looked. It was the zombie freak from the other team. "I'll meet up with ya later." With that, she went off to the freak.

"So she has a crush on him or something?" Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"They're practically dating. They're cute together," Samey said softly.

"Dysfunctional is more like it," Amy muttered, feeling disgusted by it. "Since she's gone, tell me what happened with Topher." It came out more demanding than she wanted.

"As I said, nothing. He didn't seem much different than yesterday," Samey answered. Any sighed. Of course not.

"Well, I still will keep my eye out to make sure," Amy said, acting like the best sister ever. Samey smiled.

"I know, thank you again."

"No problem. . ." Amy said. She brightened. "How about I go do it now? Maybe talk to him, see of he blurts anything stupid?" This was more so she could stop getting her nails dirty.

Samey looked reluctant. "I don't know if that's a good idea. . ."

"Come on, sis! It'll be fine!" Before Samey could argue, Amy bolted off.

Amy found Topher easily. He was sitting on a log, trying to get service. She sat next to him.

"Topher!" The boy jumped, almost dropping the precious phone. He looked at her.

"Amy," he said, not as enthused. It wasn't that he was suspicious of her- he had too much to worry about- he was just mad about her almost costing him the phone.

"Sorry for scaring you! Just wanted to say hi!"

"Well, hi. I'm kind of busy ri-" Amy sighed, cutting him off.

"You can let the phone go for a few minutes, can't you? Of you're dating my sister, I want to learn more about you," she pouted. Topher looked pleased.

"Name- Christopher Abner Richardson. Height- 5 foot 10. Weight- 140 pounds. Emerald green eye-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant about what you like to do and such," Amy smiles, thinking he was an idiot. Topher smiled wider.

"I was getting there!" He cleared his throat. "Emerald green eyes. Light brown hair. Born on the 24th of July in the year of 1997. Two older sisters, two older brothers. . ."

Amy listened as he went on, feeling ready to commit suicide. Suddenly, the princess from the enemy team passed by, singing with animals around her. It even made Topher shut up in confusion.

Amy and he looked at each other in utter confusion when she passed. It gave Amy an idea.

"What do you think of her?" she asked. Topher shrugged.

"Eh, weird. Kinda pretty, thin. Why?" Topher said.

"Just wondering," she said, knowing to exaggerate his details when telling Samey.

"Oh, anyways. ."

As Topher finished his life story, Amy sat patiently. She planned her next attack on stupid Samey.

* * *

**Hope it was good! Have a good day!**


End file.
